


A Third

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [8]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do Edward and Briar Rose get the baby brother Edward was asking for? Or does he get another sister?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Third

Talking about it got them to thinking about it a lot and soon, thinking about it became a want. Arthur swore though, this was the last one - he wasn’t sure if his body could come back from a third baby. Eames told him he was ridiculous thinking his body had gone anywhere because he was still just as beautiful. 

So they went for a third and it felt like everyone and every deity out there and fertility gods alike were all on Edward’s side because Arthur was instantly pregnant again. 

“That was fast. We only…”

“I know. I thought I was just feeling sick. It’s a good thing I went to my doctor to let her know I was trying again.”

Eames smiled, loving that he was able to go through this with Arthur once more. 

Briar Rose was bigger now, Edward too and they waited a little until his stomach really started to show before they told their children. Briar Rose was still a baby but she was excited to be part of the group but Edward was the one that showed real excitement. 

“I’m gonna have a brother!”

He put his hands gently on Arthur’s stomach and then leaned forward, whispering to his bump,

“Hi baby brother. I’m gonna be a good big brother. You can ask Briar Rose.”

Arthur smiled as he pet Edward’s head and then looked at Eames as Eames laughed. 

Their only concern was them actually having a boy. Edward would be completely disappointed and utterly devastated if they had another girl and Arthur would just hope and pray that it was a boy.

The day they went to find out the sex, they left Edward in preschool and took Briar Rose with them to the doctor’s appointment. Eames held her and they waited together with Arthur as Arthur ran his hands over his growing belly.

“What if we have another little girl? Do you remember how long it took Edward to care about Briar Rose? He didn’t bond her with easily…she had to talk to get his attention.”

Briar Rose stood up on Eames’ lap, pulling at his collar and his necklace as she smiled and said,

“Daddy!”

Eames smiled, settling her down as he gave her his phone, switching it to some games as she oo-ed and started to press her fingers to the screen.

“He’ll be fine. He’s a stubborn little thing, just like you. But he’ll love his new sibling, brother or sister.”

“But he really wants this to be a boy. He thinks that’s why we’re having this one, for him.”

“We kind of are.”

“We are not. I want this baby. I just don’t Edward to be disappointed again.”

“You’re worrying too much over nothing.”

He put his arm around Arthur, kissing his temple. 

Eventually, they were called back and Arthur sighed, waiting to be told the sex. The cold gel was put on his belly, he and Eames watched the screen as the doctor looked too and said,

“Well, I see two hands, two feet…look at that face.”

The 3-D sonogram gave them clear vision of the baby’s face, already possessing Eames’ lips. As the doctor scanned across Arthur’s belly, she smiled and said,

“It’s a boy.”

Arthur laughed a bit and Eames squeezed his hand. 

After their appointment, while they drove home, Arthur looked down at his stomach, still rubbing it. 

“He’ll be named Phillip.”

Eames smiled a little.

“Phillip Eames…what a name.”

“Maybe he’ll change his mind.”

“Maybe.”

Arthur smiled.

“It’s one less thing for me to worry about now. ”

Eames nodded.

“Should we tell him it’s a boy right away?”

“Yeah, once we pick him up today. We’ll find out what Edward will name him.”

“We gotta stop letting that kid name our babies.”

Arthur laughed, reaching over and taking Eames’ free hand as Briar Rose jangled her toy in the back, strapped into her seat. Arthur had thought about it long and hard, wondering if he could deal with having a third baby. Their house was already a mess, he felt tired all the time, but he knew he couldn’t have done any of this without Eames.

“I love you.”

Eames looked at him for a moment.

“I love you too.”

“Love you dadda! Love you daddy!” Briar Rose shouted from the back, in her garbled baby talk.

“We love you too, baby.” Answered Arthur.


End file.
